Quick!
by AnyaVeritas
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo (and Kero) couldn't wait for the new season of Game of Thrones. Tomoyo is calm but Syaoran and Sakura are in anxious for it to start! And it seems that Kero is anxious too and didn't come over only to eat sweets and chips while they watch the show. [Drabble]


_Winter is coming again xD If you don't know I'm a big_ _ **Game of Thrones**_ _fan… So I thought to do something fun with_ _ **Card captor Sakura**_ _just to celebrate the new season of Game of Thrones, the second to last to be precise. I hope you'll like it :3_

 _Quick!_

« HOEEE! It's about to start! » Sakura was a bit nervous that night, she with Syaoran and Tomoyo (and Kero) have organized a TV series night at Daidouji's mansion. Syaoran was in a bundle of nerves as well as he run to search for the drinks and something to eat while watching the premiere of the brand new season.

Tomoyo, on another hand, was calm and did everything with calm and cold blood, with her usual amused smile, as she put some slices of cake, salad chips, pop-corns and cookies on the coffee table in front of the sofa and of the huge cinema-monitor.

« Ugh, why we have to wait to eat these deliciousness for just a TV show? » asked Kero as he popped out of Sakura's bag, with his arms crossed and flied into Tomoyo's side. Tomoyo laughed only, with her hand in front of her mouth « It's _Game of Thrones_ Kero-chan, and we've waited so long for season seven to start! ».

It was true. Since Game of Thrones started, the trio had become fan of the TV show, Tomoyo had once suggested that Sakura should wear a Daenerys Targaryen inspired battle costume for her if anything happens again in Tomoeda, she had proposed to even make to Syaoran a Jon Snow inspired one!

« Mhm… Whatever, I just came to eat the cake! » truth to be told, Kero-chan lied in a way. Yes he came to eat some deliciousness that evening but also he wanted to watch the seventh season of that show. Before its premiere, when Sakura and Syaoran where alone at her home, they did a marathon of all the season, while cuddling each other in front of the TV and eating pudding. Kero had loved it since the first season and was engrossed with it. _I just hope that Cersei dies!_ He thought at the finale of season six.

« HOEEE! Don't tell me that it's already started! » Sakura said as she sat on the table, luckily there was still a commercial about a perfume. « Phew… We made it » said Syaoran as he put the drinks on the coffee table and sat on the sofa, sighing in relief. « Well… » Syaoran began as he opened his eyes, the announcer on the TV announced that the Episode one of Season 7 was about to start and to do not let children watch it because of mature content.

Luckily the trio were not children anymore and they were on the fourth year of High School, they wished that Mei-Ling was here too but she had work the morning after. And luckily again… They were on Summer Break!

« Brace your selves… » Sakura said has a big smile on her lips appeared and took three plastic cups and filled it with orange juice. Syaoran and Tomoyo took their cups raised them with Sakura.

« WINTER IS COMING! » the three said all together as they toasted for the long awaited season. Finally, the show had begun and the well-known intro music has soothed their three hearts.

Syaoran had a big smile on his face as he put his arm over Sakura's shoulder. Tomoyo looked at them for a brief moment, wishing that she could video-tape it. But.. C'mon! Game of Thrones is more important now and she was happy that the new season had begun, and that made Sakura happy like an Easter bunny.

« **PA PA PARAPAPA PARA PAPA!** » The three heard someone saying those words… even better… _Singing_ the main theme of the show, they turned around and saw that Kero-chan was singing the main theme! And he moved his arms as if he was leading an opera.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, amused « Kero-chan! I thought you didn't loved Game of Thrones! » Kero-chan looked at her and smiled « Well… You and the brat did nothing but watching this before the start of the new season. So I became a fan too! »

Syaoran rolled his eyes, annoyed « You'll pass it this time. » Kero-chane laughed only as he took a cookie and devoured it in a nano-second. Tomoyo put a finger on her lip, shushing them.

The episode began.


End file.
